The present invention is directed to supplemental spine fixation devices and methods which are used as an adjunct to a primary spine fusion device, such as by way of example only, an interbody fusion device.
A common procedure for handling pain associated with degenerative spinal disk disease is the use of devices for fusing together two or more adjacent vertebral bodies. The procedure is known by a number of terms, one of which is interbody fusion. Interbody fusion can be accomplished through the use of a number of devices and methods known in the art. These include screw arrangements, solid bone implant methodologies, and fusion devices which include a cage or other mechanism which is packed with bone and/or bone growth inducing substances. All of the above are implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies in order to fuse the vertebral bodies together, alleviating associated pain.
Associated with such primary fusion devices and methods are supplemental devices which assist in the fusion process. These supplemental devices assist during the several month period when bone from the adjacent vertebral bodies is growing together through the primary fusion device in order to fuse the adjacent vertebral bodies. During this period it is advantageous to have the vertebral bodies held immobile with respect to each other so that sufficient bone growth can be established.
Such supplemental devices can include hook and rod arrangements, screw arrangements, and a number of other devices which include straps, wires, and bands, all of which are used to immobilize one portion of the spine relative to another.
All of these devices generally require extensive surgical procedures in addition to the extensive procedure surrounding the primary fusion implant.
It would be advantageous if the device and procedure for supplemental spine fixation were as simple and easy to perform as possible, and would leave intact all bone, ligament, and other tissue which comprise and surround the spine.
Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants which are minimally invasive and are supplemental to spine fixation devices and methods.